Episode 1655 (28th April 1992)
Plot Robert has been out early to visit Treacle without telling Jack and Sarah. Chris has received a petition against the lorry yard. Chris wants to stop the horse contract, Frank warns him against trying to deal with Charlie. Eric and Elizabeth show Charlie the valuation for the sideboard. She wants Eric to stop his deal with Charlie. Joe wants to stop any more gates being left open on Emmerdale land. He is going to put signs up in the cabins. Another gate has been left open and Kim's ponies are getting out of their field. Rachel is going to go back to Leeds early because she never sees Michael. He asks Jack if he can have some time off now. Archie releases Boomerang. A lorry driver escapes with shock as he ploughs into the escaped horses. He is breathalysed. One of the ponies is badly injured and Kathy blames the driver. Annie asks Rachel if anything is wrong with Mark. Rachel covers for him. Annie has been invited to London by some friends she met in Spain. Kathy and Kim are upset that one of their ponies has had to be destroyed. Frank wants to know who left the gate open. He accuses Kathy. Mark has sold on the walkman that he has already sold to Michael. Seth seems to have lost his credit card. Joe placates Jack for the moment about the holiday village tourists but finds out that Robert visited the ponies early that morning. He thinks that Robert could have left the gate open. Sarah and Jack are sure that he didn't. Frank has sent some flowers to apologise to Kathy. She thinks that it is ironic that the pony has ended up at the knackers yard after all. Chris has decided to give up the horse meat contract. Kathy wishes that he had made his decision because he was against it rather than because Charlie is putting pressure on him. Robert is upset about the ponies. Jack wants to make sure that Frank does not blame him so he and Sarah go over to Home Farm. Nick is suspicious of his mum's motives for wanting to stay. She persuades him to let her. Sarah clashes with Frank about Robert. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh (uncredited) *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Van Driver - Nigel Collins *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Frank Tate & Son - Office *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric's office *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site *Unknown road *Hotten Comprehensive - Corridor and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Living room *3 Demdyke Row - Kitchen and living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes